


Xīnnián kuàilè

by Lauriana25



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Advice, Buddies, Chinese New Year, Dating, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugging, Instagram, Kissing, M/M, Texting, good advice, leoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: As Chinese New Year approaches, Leo wants to do something special with his new boyfriend, Guang Hong. The question is, what?So who does he ask?Georgi, Chris, JJ, Victor and Yuuri of course!What could possibly go wrong?





	Xīnnián kuàilè

**Author's Note:**

> **HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!**
> 
>  
> 
> And as we welcome in the Year of the Pig, who better to celebrate it with than Guang Hong and his boyfriend, Leo?
> 
> This is a follow-up to my Christmas story, [The Language of Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018613). Feel free to read it :)

**Guang Hong:** _(sent 13:15)_ I can’t wait to see the parade! I hear it’s gonna be amazing!!

**Leo:** _(sent 13:15)_ The whole thing sounds cool :)

**Guang Hong:** _(sent 13:17)_ Wanna know the best bit?

**Leo:** _(sent 13:18)_ Sure!

**Guang Hong:** _(sent 13:20)_ You’ll be there with me X

 

            That last message had Leo groaning into his pillow. Lying sprawled across his bed, he stared at the text for a good twenty minutes, feeling butterflies flap furiously in his stomach. Even though they’d been dating for nearly two months, it still felt so exciting whenever the cute freckled Chinese lad said something cute like that.

            And he suddenly realised that he hadn’t replied!

**Leo:** _(sent 13:41)_ I can’t wait! :D X

            Tossing his phone to one side, the Latin American young man opened his laptop and began to tap furiously. He had been to plenty of New Year celebrations in America and when he was away for tournaments, but he had never been to a Chinese New Year parade. He suddenly had the thought that maybe he should have, given how many years he and Guang Hong had been friends before their relationship changed and felt a pang of guilt.

            ‘Right.’ He thought to himself with a steely resolve. ‘I need to make up for that. Better make this year one for the books.’

            So his search began. He researched where they were going to see the parade, what to expect when he saw there (he didn’t want to look stupid by being surprised by an acrobat suddenly jumping up at him if that was part of the show), even began reading up some of the traditional things that took place over the festivities, just in case Guang Hong wanted to do them.

            Then a thought popped into his mind. One that made him feel a blush rise on his tanned cheeks.

            _This is a date. A proper date._

He chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. What with Christmas and New Year’s, Guang Hong’s birthday and the start of the new season, they hadn’t really had an official date yet, where it would be just the two of them. And that made Leo a little bit nervous.

            He had dated a couple of girls back in high school, but this was…so much more special. This was Guang Hong. His best friend. The sweet, blushing young Chinese man with huge chestnut eyes that always sparkled and shone whenever he saw him, who had the softest lips he’d ever kissed and the most musical voice he’d ever heard.

            And he wanted to show him that this was something special for him. That he was serious about their relationship, even at this early stage. The question was, how was he going to show it?

            He shut his laptop with a heavy sigh and reached for his iPod. Closing his eyes, he lay back onto his pillow and let the music fill his head, images dancing in front of his shut eyelids as lyrics spoke about love, about life, about good times and bad. Songs that reminded him of when he first met Guang Hong years ago made him smile fondly. Dance tracks that he’d seen the Chinese lad skate to during warmups drew a soft sigh from his chest as he remembered the perfect lines Guang Hong had drawn over the ice. Cheesy ballads made heat rise on his tanned cheeks, making him wonder what it would be like if Guang Hong danced with him like a couple from a stage musical, how it would feel if their eyes had met across a crowded ballroom rather than at a rink, how it would feel to hold the smaller lad close to his chest as they –

            “Aw, man!” he groaned to the ceiling as he opened his eyes, squirming uncomfortably as his thoughts took a less than innocent turn for a moment. “This is harder than I thought!”

            Suddenly he sat up and reached for his phone again, a genius idea popping into his head that filled him with excitement. Why hadn’t he thought of this before?

            He tapped a quick message and sent it to a group chat:

**Leo:** _(sent 17:00)_ Guys I need your help! #love #whatdoido #helpme #DONTTELLGUANGHONG

***

            An hour later Leo deeply regretted his decision to send that message, remembering why he hadn’t considered it before.

            Because the only friends he had that he could talk to about relationships were probably the worst people in the world to get romantic advice from!

            Worried that his phone was actually blow up with the number of messages that suddenly pinged up in the group chat, he’d finally managed to get them all to agree to meet him at a bar nearby. If he was going to regret this decision to get these guys involved in his love life, he might as well get drunk too.

            So, after changing into a pair of black jeans and a khaki shirt and combing his shoulder-length hair into a simple ponytail, Leo found himself in a noisy, dimly-lit bar, sitting in a booth with Georgi, JJ, Chris, Victor and Yuuri, internally screaming.

            “Guys, it was a moment of panic,” he tried to reason as they all tried to talk over each other, some more animatedly than others, “I-I’ll be fine!”

            Chris smirked at him from across the table, the wicked glint in his olive-green eyes visible even in the dim light. “Panic? What could make you panic about a rendezvous with that cute little dumpling, hmmm? Could it be that you’re considering your next level?”

            Leo’s face burned bright red. “What?! NO! Jeez, we’ve only been dating a couple of months - ”

            “That long already?” Georgi sighed wistfully, leaning his chin in his hands. “Seems like only yesterday you had your first kiss under the mistletoe.”

            Leo felt a tiny smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he remembered. “Yeah…I guess it has gone pretty fast, huh?” he said quietly, rubbing the nape of his neck.

            “And that’s why you want to mark the occasion!” Georgi cheered excitedly, eyes large and sparkling. “Something big and grand, da?”

            “Wh-what? Like what?” Leo regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

            “You’re going to the parade, yes?” the dark-haired Russian grinned. “What’s more dramatic than declaring your love in front of all those people?”

            “D-declare my love?! In front of everyone?! Are you insane?”

            “Why not?”

            “Because Guang Hong is one of the shyest people I’ve ever met!” Leo exclaimed, nearly knocking over a beer bottle into Yuuri’s lap. “He’d probably run into the crowd and I’d never see him again if I did something stupid like that!”

            JJ sniggered next to Georgi, who looked positively outraged that his suggestion was stomped on. “He’s right, man. Besides, has dramatic worked for you lately?”

            “Anya’s just playing hard to get.” Georgi huffed defensively.

            “Right. And Yurio’s actually in love with me, not Beka!” the Canadian drawled with a lopsided grin. “’Kay Leo, here’s what you do - ”

            “This should be interesting.” Chris quipped, sipping his cocktail with a raised brow.

            “Seeing as I’m the one that got these two to actually get together, I think I know what I’m talking about.” JJ retorted shortly. “Now, Georgi did have a point about making this date a special one, just maybe not go completely over the top.”

            “Yeah?” Leo crossed his arms on the table top, a curious frown furrowing his brow.

            JJ hummed with a nod. “The parade usually ends with a firework display. What’s more romantic than a kiss as the fireworks go off?”

            Chris puffed air out of his pursed lips. “So cheesy! Why am I not surprised?”

            “Meaning what?”

            “Meaning, mon ami,” the Swiss skater leaned in with a mischievous smile, “that after two months, surely it’s high time these two took the plunge?”

            “The plunge?” Leo asked. “Are you talking about marriage or something?”

            “Nothing wrong with getting engaged.” Victor spoke up, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and giving them an affectionate squeeze, the smaller man blushing up at him with a fond smile.

            “Yeah, for you guys. But me and Guang Hong?” Leo ran a trembling (and slightly clammy) hand over his hair, sighing. “Nah. That ain’t us. We’ve barely spent any time together since we got together. At least with you guys you were together twenty-four/seven before you got engaged. It made sense.”

            “So why not rectify that?” Chris lifted his cocktail to his lips again.

            “What do you mean?” Leo had a feeling he was going to be asking that question a lot as he considered getting another round in.

            Chris winked at him over the rim of his glass. And Leo felt his heart stop.

            “You…y-you mean - ”

            Chris winked at him, making him blush even more. JJ and Victor laughed raucously. Yuuri squeaked and blushed, hiding his cheeks behind his hands. Georgi blinked owlishly for a few moments before gasping, the penny finally dropping.

            “Christophe Giacometti!” Georgi cried out, pressing his fingertips to his chest. “You are incorrigible!”

            “I prefer the word, ‘encourage-able’.” Chris teased, giggling at how Leo’s tanned face looked burnt under his deep blush. “I’m just saying, mon ami – you’ll have to do it eventually, why prolong the inevitable? Start the new year with a bang, so to speak.”

            Victor wiped his mouth, coughing on his beer as he laughed again. “Chris! Remember we’re in public.”

            Chris snorted. “Since when has that ever been an issue with us?”

            Leo hid his head in his hands as his friends laughed and continued the conversation without him. He felt sick and dizzy, and it had nothing to do with the alcohol in his system. Chris had a point – he and Guang Hong would eventually have sex. Right?

            He had absolutely no clue how to feel about that. Sure, he was crazy about Guang Hong, and he was attracted to him. And he was pretty sure the Chinese lad felt the same way. But up until then, all they’d done was kiss and hold hands, with the occasional cuddle on the couch whilst watching a movie or going over each other’s programs. Definitely nothing…R-Rated. Add to the mix that they were both virgins just made the Latin-American young man panic even more. What if Guang Hong wasn’t ready when he asked him? How do you ask your boyfriend if they’re ready to start having sex? Do you even ask, or does it just happen? What if Guang Hong got scared, what if he didn’t want to have sex at all, what if he ruined everything-

            “Leo?” Yuuri’s soft voice broke through the manic shouting in his head and he looked up, suddenly aware that everyone was staring at him, each of his friends wearing a sympathetic frown. The Japanese man patted his shoulder gently, offering him a small smile. “Hey, you kind of went dark for a moment there.”

            “Dark?”

            Yuuri smiled again. “You were so far in your own head you didn’t hear us talk to you.”

            Leo took a shuddering breath (when had he started trembling?) and sat back, leaning into the sticky leather of the booth. “Sorry guys. I guess you all gave me a lot to think about.”

            “Maybe too much.” Yuuri mumbled sagely, shooting Chris a pointed glare that made the Swiss skater hold his hands up in a defensive shrug. “Look, Leo, none of us can tell you what or what not to do on your date. Not really. We all have our own ideas as to what a perfect date is; I mean, so far you’ve been told to declare your love in a crowd, kiss under fireworks and jump into bed. Does any of that sound like something you’d plan if you hadn’t texted us?”

            Leo chuckled. “No way in hell, man!”

            “And did any of it sound like something Guang Hong would be comfortable with?”

            Leo thought about that carefully for a moment. “No. No, I don’t think so. I mean, I know he wants to go to the parade, so I’m guessing he’ll want to see the fireworks at the end. But the other stuff - ” he let the sentence trail off, his stomach churning at the thought of Guang Hong’s blushing face if he mentioned any of the things the others had suggested.

            Yuuri nodded slowly. “You see? Only you know what would be best for you and Guang Hong. Sure, Georgi can tell you to be an over-the-top romantic from a soap opera - ”

            “Hey!” the dark-haired Russian pouted.

            “-Or JJ can tell you to rehash a cliché from a chick flick - ”

            “Dude!” the Canadian huffed incredulously.

            “-And as for Chris…if he had his own way, we’d all engage in daily orgies!”

            The Swiss man shrugged. “Your point being?”

            Yuuri rolled his eyes with a slight shake of his head before turning back to Leo. “My point being,” he said emphatically, “you need to be yourself. Guang Hong will be happy as long as you’re happy, which means you should just relax and act naturally.”

            Victor made a noise that sounded like a cross between a teenage fangirl and a baby piglet getting its tail pulled as he wrapped his long arms around his fiancé’s neck and nuzzled his nose against his cheek. Leo blinked wide-eyed, amazed that Yuuri didn’t melt at the sappy gesture. Instead he smiled affectionately and leaned into the touch for a moment.

            ‘Apparently it takes two years to stop being embarrassed by PDA.’ He thought, remembering how Yuuri used to blush whenever Victor so much as said his name.

            “I remember when you first said that to me!” Victor purred against Yuuri’s cheek, long silver eyelashes fluttering. “On Hasetsu beach. It seems like forever ago. Leo,” he suddenly addressed the younger man, who sat up a little straighter for some reason, “you need to do what Yuuri says. He told me he just wanted me to be myself when we first met and…well, look at us now!”

            And Leo did. He looked at the comfortable closeness, like they moulded together perfectly. He looked at the gold bands on their fingers. He looked at the soft smiles and tender looks between the two of them. He took it all in and realised that he wanted that too.

            No drama. No clichés. Not even fireworks. He wanted…whatever he and Guang Hong were supposed to have. Whatever it was that made them, them. Like Victor and Yuuri.

            “Thanks guys.” He said quietly with a genuine smile. “This actually helped a lot more than I thought it would.” He raised his beer bottle in the air, grinning wider when the others raised their drinks in a collective clink of glass.

***

            “Leo!”

            Leo beamed and turned around, facing the source of that sweet call of his name just in time to catch Guang Hong as the smaller lad leapt with open arms. He laughed heartily, pulling Guang Hong closer to him as the Chinese skater hooped his arms around his neck.

            “Hey, Guang Hong.” Leo smiled into his boyfriend’s messy hair, taking a deep breath of his coconut shampoo. “I’ve missed you.”

            Guang Hong stepped back and up onto his tiptoes to peck a quick kiss to his lips, the sudden soft touch making his breath hitch. “I’ve missed you too. Thank you for coming.”

            Leo reached up, brushing the backs of his fingers over Guang Hong’s freckled cheek, smiling warmly at how the touch made Guang Hong’s eyes flutter for a second. “I told you, I’ve been looking forward to today. I just can’t believe we’ve never done this before.”

            Guang Hong shrugged, easily tucking himself into the crook of Leo’s arm as they walked out of the train station, the chill of the winter evening making him settle even closer to his boyfriend’s thick jacket. “I haven’t been to a New Year’s parade since I was a kid. I just never thought of asking you to go to one until now.”

            “Can I ask why?”

            “Huh?” Guang Hong looked up at Leo with a tiny frown when the Latin-American lad suddenly stopped walking and reached for his elbow.

            Leo licked his dry lips. “Why…why did you ask me to spend New Year’s with you this year?”

            Guang Hong’s eyes grew wide for a moment, then he let out a soft, breathy laugh. “Because you’re my boyfriend now. And I want to start the New Year with you.”

            Leo’s heart stuttered at how easy Guang Hong made it all sound. Easy, and yet profound. He wanted to see in the New Year with him because he was his boyfriend. He wanted to start the New Year with him and only him.

            Guang Hong must have noticed how quiet Leo went, as he took hold of his hand. “Was that the right thing to do? I mean, we don’t have to go if you - ”

            Leo cupped Guang Hong’s cheek and kissed him. It wasn’t dramatic or cliched, it wasn’t sensual or sexual. But it was perfect.

            It was perfect because Guang Hong’s lips were still the softest he’d ever kissed. It was perfect because Guang Hong sighed into the kiss and leaned up to return it, just like he always did. It was perfect because it was just so easy to kiss him, to keep kissing him, to never want to stop kissing him.

            Maybe it was because they were still best friends, even with this new addition to their relationship. Maybe it was because he didn’t have a clue where they were going and that filled him with a thrill that he’d only felt before on the ice. Either way, Leo knew that he had been an idiot for stressing over today.

            “Whatever you want to do is cool with me.” He smiled against Guang Hong’s lips, feeling a surge of joy in his chest at the blush that filled the smaller lad’s cheeks.

            “Y-you sure?” Guang Hong cleared his throat, the kiss still resonating on his lips and making his lungs contract.

            Leo simply nodded, entwining his fingers with Guang Hong’s.

            The sound of chiming bells and drums began to filter over the hustle and bustle of the city centre. Guang Hong’s eyes lit up as he turned his head in their direction. He caught a glimpse of red and gold, twisting its way down the road.

            “The parade’s coming this way!” he cried out excitedly, pulling Leo towards the kerb and taking his phone out of his pocket. “Come on Leo, let’s find a good spot.”

            Leo laughed and let his boyfriend drag him to the edge of the road, falling in step behind him when he found an empty spot in the crowd. Curling behind the smaller lad, he hooked his arms around Guang Hong’s waist and tucked his chin on the top of his head as they stood to wait for the parade to pass them. He smiled to himself when Guang Hong leaned back against his chest and turned his head just enough to peck his cheek before turning back to the road, already setting his phone up to take pictures.

            “Ready?” Guang Hong called over his shoulder.

            “For the parade? Yeah, I think so.” Leo chuckled, thinking his boyfriend was probably getting a little too excited.

            Guang Hong giggled. “No, dummy. Selfie time!”

            Leo laughed and tucked his chin into the crook of Guang Hong’s neck, nuzzling his cheek against the warm, soft skin and taking a deep breath of the smell of his fluffy scarf and his citrus shower gel. He’d almost forgotten how good that smell was, how it reminded him of training with his best friend, of falling asleep in front of the TV during a movie marathon, of hugging whenever one of them won a medal.

            Guang Hong delayed taking the picture for a moment, smiling at the image on his phone screen; Leo had closed his eyes as he cuddled in, a soft smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. It made the Chinese lad’s heart skip and he almost didn’t want him to open his eyes.

            But when he did…

            The adoring sparkle in his chocolate eyes made Guang Hong let out a breathy laugh. And the soft sound made Leo laugh as well and he planted a cheeky kiss to his cheek.

            That was the moment Guang Hong took the selfie. The moment his boyfriend kissed his blushing cheek, his own lips wide in a joyful laugh.

            Both young men almost missed the red-and-golden dragon dance past them as Guang Hong turned in Leo’s arms to kiss him fully on the lips, the taller lad sinking into the warm sensation, hugging him closer to his chest, burying a gloved hand into the thick auburn hair at the back of his boyfriend’s head, supporting him in the slightly awkward position.

            They nearly didn’t see the golden dog jump past them, making the couple next to them shriek with laughter as the giant bell around its neck chimed noisily with every exaggerated step as they chatted about nothing in particular, catching up in a way that texting just didn’t manage to convey.

            They cheered and laughed as the acrobats and dancers in brightly coloured silk costumes spun and leapt down the road before joining the crowd to follow them to the giant red-green-and-gold arch that marked the start of Chinatown, the metal structure lit with rainbow-coloured floodlights, projections of stars and animals dancing around the columns.

            “What’s the animal for this year?” Leo asked as they walked slowly, keeping his fingers firmly locked with Guang Hong’s.

            “The pig.”

            Leo snorted. “Yurio would probably have something to say about that if he knew.”

            “Oh, he knows!” Guang Hong giggled and pulled his phone out of his pocket again, tapping furiously until he found the blonde Russian’s Instagram feed.

            A picture of a plush toy pig from a Disney movie, placed in front of a bowl of steaming Katsudon with plastic glasses balanced on its fluffy snout, with the caption “BAHAHAHA! @y_katsuki #thisisyoubytheway #yearofthepiggy” flashed up onscreen and both young men shook their heads and laughed, particularly at the comments underneath:

**v-nikiforov:** @yuri_plisetsky AAWWWW THAT IS SO CUTE!!! ^w^

**yuri_plisetsky:** @v-nikiforov FUCK OFF OLD MAN!

**y_katsuki:** @yuri_plisetsky thanks for saying this is my year :)

**yuri_plisetsky:** @y_katsuki IT FUCKING ISN’T! I WILL BEAT YOU AGAIN THIS YEAR! #yearoftheicetiger

            “How many comments are there?” Leo asked, still laughing.

            Guang Hong scrolled down with his thumb. “A lot. Oh dear, looks like Yurio’s joke backfired – there’s a lot of comments saying he’s really sweet to show Yuuri how much he supports him.”

            That made Leo laugh harder, rubbing tears away from his eyes as the drums on the stage next to the arch suddenly stopped. His loud, barking laugh echoed over the crowd, making several people snigger when he clamped a hand over his mouth.

            Just as he was about to ask why the drums had stopped, he was startled by a loud ‘BOOM!’

            Guang Hong smiled fondly and wrapped his arms around Leo’s bicep, cuddling against his shoulder as the evening sky filled with fireworks. Huge bursts of orange, blue and white lit up the busy city street, a collective chorus of awed gasps filled the air and all that Leo cared about was the enormous brown eyes that were looking up at him with a silent question.

            One that he gladly answered.

            Guang Hong brought his chin up just as Leo dipped his down, their lips meeting in a gentle, lingering kiss. He hummed happily against his boyfriend’s lips, revelling in the familiar yet still-so-new taste of his kiss, of the peppermint gum he always chewed.

            Leo smiled at the vibration of Guang Hong humming and took a chance and flicked his tongue over his lower lip. When the Chinese lad automatically opened his mouth, he sighed eagerly and slid his tongue over Guang Hong’s, his nerves setting on fire when he felt him do the same.

            ‘We’re making out!’ both men thought giddily. ‘Have we done this yet?’

            Guang Hong was the first to break the kiss, lips wet and flushed. He glanced down at Leo’s scarf, which lay flat against his chest. Reaching up, he twisted the thick tartan cloth in his hand, a nervous smile twisting his lips.

            “Sorry.” He half-giggled, half-stammered, a blush almost eradicating his freckles. “Seems kind of cliché, kissing under fireworks.”

            Leo chuckled, pressing his forehead to Guang Hong’s. “I told you; whatever you want to do is cool with me. And that - ” he pecked Guang Hong’s lips “- was very cool.”

            Guang Hong smiled sweetly up at him. “Leo, I just want you to know that you’re still my best friend but…I really want this year to be the year where we’re…more?”

            Leo pursed his lips. “More?”

            The Chinese skater nodded. “You know how much I love American sitcoms?”

            Leo nodded with a lopsided smile, having been the one to introduce him to the more popular one.

            “Well, one of them had this line: Don’t start the New Year with me if you can’t end it with me. And I want to start this year with you, Leo. I want to start it, go through it and see in the next New Year with you. As your boyfriend.”

            Leo felt the air rush out of his lungs and his head start to swim. He had spent so long fretting about how to give Guang Hong the perfect date and the cute, sweet guy beat him to it.

            He leaned down and kissed him again, a soft, deep touch of lips.

            “Deal.”

            Guang Hong beamed up at him. “Xīnnián kuàilè, Wǒ de nán péngyǒu.”

            Leo grinned proudly at the title that his boyfriend taught him over a skype call just after his birthday. “Kung Hei Fat Choy, mi novio.” He said slowly, grimacing at how his thick accent butchered the greeting.

            Guang Hong kissed the tip of his nose. “Don’t worry, you’ll get it right next year.”

**Author's Note:**

> It goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway, huge kudos and thanks go to [IncandescentAntelope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope) for beta-ing and being a fellow LeoJi shipper ^_^
> 
> Have I convinced any more of you to ship these two? Let me know in the comments. Leave a kudos or say hi. I reply to everyone.
> 
> <3


End file.
